Your Body's Like a Charm
by xlise
Summary: Alfred x Kai "It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them." Ten oneshots. America x Native Americas. Enjoy!


001. **HOLLOW** - _the exact same as Alfred's head, if you asked Kai._

"Your head is hollow," she says seriously. "Honestly. I think your head is empty."

Alfred grins cheekily at her. "Nonsense!" he replies, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her too him. "It's always full of thoughts about you."

She thinks that maybe, even if his head is lacking a brain, he's sweet.

002. **SYMBOLISM** - _the language of a girl._

"Alfred, doesn't this dress look nice?" Kai asks him, smiling warmly as she holds up the powder-blue confection in front of him. Alfred's heard of this—the dreaded _dress _question. He goes through what Francis told him to say in his mind quickly before answering. _It's a symbol, _Francis told him. _They want you to really compliment them._

"You look great, Kai! Beautiful and not fat. Definitely not fat!"

Kai pulls the dress down to stare at him, perplexed. "Uh, Alfred? I asked about the dress."

Alfred buries his face in his hands. "I'll never get girls and their stupid symbolism.

003. **LEADER** - _Alfred can't be the leader in everything._

Alfred puffs up his chest and looks at his girlfriend indignantly. She smiles innocently back.

"I am so the leader in sex with this relationship!" he exclaims. Kai laughs.

"Oh, really? Then why do you get turned on every time I bat my eyelashes?"

"Because you don't ever DO that unless you want sex!" he wails, practically flailing now. She laughs again, and then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly.

"Don't worry, Alfred. You can be my leader anytime."

He thinks this sounds fine.

004. **SURVIVAL** - _second chances are beautiful._

Kai is angry at him. He said something—_"Ha, now I finally get you and not that stupid Frenchman 'cause he gets all the girls!"_—that upset her and she refuses to speak to him. When she was talking to him, she said something about not being a prize or something to "get" but he wasn't listening. He was just thinking about making out with her. When she found out, she slammed her door in his face.

"Kaaaaaaai," he whines outside her door, scrabbling at it miserably. "Please open your door. I'm sorry! I'm soooooorrrry…"

Francis stops in front of Alfred, quirking a brow upward. Alfred whines some more unintelligible words before being pulled up by the Frenchman. "Come with me, _mon ami_," he says. "I'm going to save your relationship." Francis then proceeds to inform Alfred on what he needs to do to win Kai back.

Hours later, Alfred returns to Kai's door with flowers prickling at his hands. They're lopsided and a little clumsy looking, mostly from his haste in picking them, but he knocks on the door nonetheless. Kai opens it, looks at the flowers and Alfred's miserable face, and sneezes.

"Idiot!" Francis exclaims from the hall. "I meant store bought flowers, not those _weeds!_"

Alfred deflates. Kai sneezes again, rubbing her nose at the pollen and dust coming off of the wildflowers, and pushes them aside to kiss him. "This is your last chance," she informs him, and Alfred drops the flowers to kiss her sweetly back.

Two hours later, he scrabbles at her door. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiii, I'm sorry!"

005. **LOVE** - _serves you right._

"Kai, I love you!"

"Alfred, get down off of the wall!"

Alfred is currently scaling the wall to her room, trying to get to her open window to climb through.

"No, I can't turn back now!" he answers her, puffing out his chest as he finds the next hold in the wall. "I have to prove my love to you by climbing this wall!"

"What?" Kai answers. "Alfred, you don't need to do that!"

Alfred stares at her. "You… You mean I don't have to climb this wall?" he asks, feeling stupid.

"You don't have to climb the wall," Kai confirms, leaning against the window sill.

Alfred whines. "Aw, man!" he complains, only to lose his hold and fall into the bushes below.

"… Ow…"

Kai, from above, is giggling. "Serves you right!"

006. **CHILDHOOD** - _a most precious time._

Alfred remembers when he and Kai were younger.

_He is exploring the new territory for Arthur, making sure things are all right, when he runs into a little girl just about his age. She's beautiful, with thick black hair and dark eyes. Her skin looks sunkissed._

"_What're you doing?" he asks her. "This is my father's territory?"_

_The girl gives him a perplexed look, and shakes her head. "You must be confused," she replies. "I've been here all my life. There has been no 'father' here."_

_Alfred stops, pauses, and says, "Oh" before leaving. The next day, he comes back with a small weed with a pale purple blossom on it. The girl is there again, looking at him._

"_I'm sorry you don't have a father," Alfred tells her, giving her the flower and blushing. "But I'll stay here and be your hero! Yeah!"_

_Kai, the little girl, doesn't need a hero. But the boy is so excited about it that she doesn't say anything and instead thanks him. She likes to see him smile._

007. **FARM** - _Alfred always wanted to be a farmer._

"Kai, look!" he grins, pointing at the ground. Kai is sitting on the front porch, shading her eyes from the sun to peer at whatever he's indicating. She sees dirt.

"Yes, Alfred, very fascinating. Dirt."

"No, no!" he laughs radiantly, darting forward and taking her by the hands. He leads her to the spot, kneeling down. He guides her fingers to a small green plant poking up through the earth. "See it now? I grew that!"

He's very proud of himself, and it touches Kai. She smiles softly and lifts his worn fingers, kissing them sweetly. "I see, Alfred. It's wonderful."

008. **RELUCTANCE** - _he just had to talk her into everything._

"Come on, Kai, please?" he pleads with her, holding her hands.

"No, I don't want to do it!"

He whines softly and tugs on her hands until she pulls away from him. Water laps around his waist, chilling but nice on the hot summer's day. His bare chest is untouched by the water so far, because he's been trying too hard to get Kai into the water with him.

"Come on, please?" he repeats. Kai just turns away from him and crosses her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him. This is a bad idea. Alfred grins and slips forward stealthily.

A minute or two later, Kai is resurfacing from being pulled into the water, hair sticking to her face. "Alfred, I'm going to kill you!" she seethes, and Alfred smiles warmly and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

009. **FEAR** - _sometimes even Kai was afraid._

Kai never shows her fear. She thinks that if she does, she will be taken advantage of again. So instead she always swallows it and makes sure that no one sees even a glimpse of it.

But at night, when she is asleep, she can't hide her fear as she might want to. She has horrible nightmares that make her cry and whimper in her sleep, but every time, she wakes to find Alfred rolling over and wrapping his arms around her. He rubs her back soothingly and kisses her head, murmuring gentle, soothing words as he does so. And she thinks that maybe, with Alfred, she doesn't have to hide her fear.

010. **OFFICER** - _Alfred looked good in a uniform._

"Young lady, you're under arrest."

Kai looks up from her book to see Alfred in a police uniform, grinning widely at her as he sweeps her into his arms and hugs her to his chest. "I'm taking you to jail," he purrs at her, placing soft, warm kisses along her neck as he carries her out of the room.

"Alfred!" she exclaims, wriggling in his arms, but she can't suppress the laughter as he brings her to their bedroom and sets her on the bed.

"Sorry ma'am," he says, crawling over to her and kissing her heatedly. "Can't let you go. We've got to see how your trial goes."

Kai thinks that Alfred's version of "trial" and the real kind might be a _little _different.

. . .

So there you go, finished! I really had a lot of fun writing these. xD Kai and Alfred are so cute. X3 So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this~


End file.
